This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glycosyl composition Glycosyl composition analysis was performed by combined gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) of the per-O-trimethylsilyl (TMS) derivatives of the monosaccharide methyl glycosides produced from the sample by acidic methanolysis. Both the samples were added with 2ug of inositol as the internal standard. Methyl glycosides were then prepared from the dry sample following the mild acid treatment by methanolysis in 1 M HCl in methanol at 80[unreadable]C (15 hours), followed by re-N-acetylation with pyridine and acetic anhydride in methanol (for detection of amino sugars). The sample was then per-O-trimethylsilylated by treatment with Tri-Sil (Pierce) at 80[unreadable]C (0.5 hours). These procedures were carried out as previously described in Merkle and Poppe (1994) Methods Enzymol. 230: 1-15;York, et al. (1985) Methods Enzymol. 118:3-40. GC/MS analysis of the TMS methyl glycosides was performed on an AT 6890N GC interfaced to a 5975B MSD, using a Supelco EC-1 fused silica capillary column (30m x 0.25 mm ID). Selected ion detection was performed by detecting 204,217,173 on GC/MS, and total ion detection was performed by detecting all the ions from 50 to 500.